


Give Me Every Detail

by GreyLiliy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Hux discovers that Ren killed Han Solo through a stormtrooper report. Horribly jealous that Ren accomplished what Hux himself has always dreamed of, he decides he should pay Ren a visit in the medbay with every intention of giving Ren a piece of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote this. But the thought popped in my head and I couldn’t get rid of it and the desire of writing Total-Monster!Hux x I-Regret-Every-Decision-I-Have-Ever-Made!Ren was too good to pass up. Though Hux ended up not being a total-total monster, but he’s still pretty Dark Side, if you will.
> 
> Notes: This assumes Ren & Hux have slept together a few times casually in the five years they’ve known each other, but there’s no actual relationship (yet).

Kylo had been awake for about an hour, still feeling weak and nauseous despite the generous amount of time he’d spent in the bacta tank. He traced his fingers down the scar on his cheek, the thickest part of it still pink and raw along his jaw and upper shoulder. Hux had done his best to get Kylo the Finalizer, but he was a bit lost after Hux passed him off to the stormtroopers as the entire crew struggled to get the ship out of Starkiller’s space and away from the Resistance.

By the time they’d settled, the medical team had been a bit late getting Kylo into the bacta, leaving him with a few scars, but nothing too bad. Kylo almost regretted that. If he wasn’t going to be completely healed, then perhaps it would have been better to have ugly scars leftover, instead of these half-healed, barely-there leftovers.

Kylo turned on his side in the medical bed, fingers clutched to the scratchy sheets. It would have served him right to look as ugly as he felt.

“You’re awake and out of the bacta, I see,” General Hux said without preamble. He strolled into the medbay recovery quarters as if he were taking a walk in a park. Hux had a datapad in his hand and a calm look on his face that meant he was there for professional matters. He looked as put together as ever despite all of the trouble lately, though Kylo noticed his great coat was nowhere to be seen. “Good, you’re the last one who has yet to give his report on the incidents at Starkiller, and I’m looking forward to getting this finished.”

Paperwork; Hux wanted Kylo to fill out paperwork. Even after such a debilitating defeat, the First Order still clung to its bureaucratic roots. Kylo rubbed the side of his face and almost smiled behind his hand. But then again, it wouldn’t be the First Order if they weren’t obsessed with such things. It would almost be endearing if Kylo didn’t want to shove his head under his pillow and never wake up.

Hux looked around the room at the meandering medbay staff and raised an eyebrow. “Everyone clear out.”

“Sir?” A doctor asked, pausing as they checked a patient across the room.

“We’ll be discussing sensitive information so anyone who’s capable of hearing, get out.” Hux said. He waved his arm toward the door. When they didn’t move, Hux shouted, “That’s an order!”

“Sir!”

Kylo watched in amusement as the staff scrambled out of the room, as fast as they could move. A few of the more lucid patients struggled as they made an attempt to also leave, helped by a few droids. The remaining individuals, were all heavily drugged and asleep, so they technically met the conditions to remain in the room. All the same, Hux closed the privacy curtain around the two of them, trapping them together.

If he didn’t have the Force at his disposal, Kylo might have been worried about the predatory expression that fell over Hux’s face.

“You’re the last to file a report, Ren,” Hux said. He clicked a few buttons on his datapad, looking over the top at Ren with a sneer. “Though that’s hardly any shock considering it’s you. At least you had a decent excuse this time.”

“Can we just get on with it?” Kylo asked, growling. Hux was obnoxious at the best of times, he didn’t need the man to take out his frustrations over Starkiller on him. Kylo had his own problems. “I want to go back to sleep.”

“For once we’re in agreement as I find myself rather eager to find out what you have to report,” Hux said. Kylo wondered what had Hux so happy. Was he going to blame everything on Kylo? Hux shifted on his leg, tapping his datapad on the side of his hand, forgoing any act of writing on it. “Because I heard the most remarkable story from one of the lucky, lucky stormtroopers who managed to make it out of the oscillator alive when he gave his report.”

Kylo froze, glancing over at Hux. Happy had been the wrong word; Hux looked downright gleeful. No wonder he’d thrown everyone out of the medbay.

“I heard that you killed your father,” Hux said, something smug in his voice. Kylo didn’t answer, tightening his fist in his lap. Han Solo’s face flashed in his head and Kylo could feel the ghost of a touch against his cheek. Hux kept smiling and Kylo breathed harder. He was going to strangle Hux and be done with it. How dare he come here to tease? Kylo glared at him and kept his lips sealed. Tired of waiting on an answer, Hux growled and smacked his hand into the side of the bed, startling Kylo for the moment. “Is it true or not, Ren?”

“It’s true,” Kylo said, gritting his teeth.

“Brilliant,” Hux said, tossing his datapad on the chair. He climbed onto the medical bed, straddling Kylo at the hips and digging his hands into Kylo’s hair. Hux kissed Kylo, stealing his breath and anger away in one shocked moment. Hux chortled into Kylo’s mouth, nipping his lips. “I was hoping it was.”

“Hux?” Kylo asked, trying to get a word in edgewise between the open-mouthed kisses. The man shifted his weight in Kylo’s lap, practically humping him in excitement. Hux had to have lost his mind. Kylo shoved at his chest. “What are you doing?”

“When I first heard the news, I was horribly jealous you know,” Hux said, not answering the question. He threaded his fingers through Kylo’s hair, petting it back. He had a wistful looking on his face, and squeezed his thighs together around Kylo’s hips as he made himself comfortable with only a blanket and his clothes between them. “I’ve always dreamed about killing my father, and here you’ve gone and done it.”

Kylo felt sick to his stomach watch Hux’s eyes light up. He practically swooned, leaning back and still petting Kylo’s hair. Who talked about killing their father like it was a fantasy? Kylo still felt wretched about what he’d done and Hux was still talking. Stars, he was still talking.

“Ever since I was a little boy, you know. I mean, I should be grateful he decided to keep his bastard child at all, but I still hated the man. I used to sooth myself with dreams about killing him so I could go to sleep at night on the bad days,” Hux said. He rolled his hips, putting his hands on Kylo’s shoulders to better secure himself as he ground his hips. “Stabbing him. Strangling him. Even the classic blaster to the face popped up now and again. Sometimes I’d think about it when he was talking to me and I was pretending to pay attention.”

Hux kept talking faster, as if he’d waited his entire life to share this little secret with someone. “Even as an adult, I still have a few good ones now and then to cheer myself up. The best ones almost always involve you, Ren.”

“Me?” Kylo asked, grabbing Hux’s hips to keep him from moving. He didn’t know what that man thought was going to happen, but Kylo was not having sex while talking about patricide. Hux frowned at being held down, but Kylo didn’t care. “What about me?”

Hux leaned forward, whispering like he was telling Kylo some dirty little secret. “You remember when you strangled that one poor trooper with the Force last year? The one who’d gotten in your way after our Supreme Leader reprimanded you?”

It wasn’t one of Kylo’s finer moments. Typically he tried to avoid hurting the staff when he had a fit, but that had been one of the few times he was too angry to see straight. Hux patted Kylo’s cheek, looking expectant. Kylo said, “Yes?”

“Perfect. Then you’ll know what I’m talking about. You see, I used to have little daydreams about how nice it would be if my father ran across you during one of those moments while visiting the Finalizer,” Hux said. He licked his lips and kissed Kylo on the cheek. He drew circles on Kylo’s bare chest with his hand. “How wonderful would that have been? My father strangled by magic in a populated hallway, and no one would get in trouble because you’re the Supreme Leader’s favorite.”

Kylo flinched.

Hux kept pressing kisses to the side of Kylo’s face and hummed lightly. “I’ve always wanted to kill him, but I’ve always been a coward about it. He was always too well known, and too, frightening I suppose. The absolute fear of him that man drilled into my head when I was a small child really was too great for me to rid myself of completely.”

Kylo patted Hux’s side, feeling something new squirm in his chest. Hux never spoke of his father, and he was started to figure out why. Kylo really didn’t want to know anything about the man, because it would only bring comparison to light. Han Solo wasn’t a great father, a disappointment for sure, but he wasn’t…he wasn’t that. Not what Hux was speaking about. Han Solo was better than that.

That nauseous feeling from earlier came back and Kylo turned his attention back to Hux before it could overwhelm him.

“But enough about my father.” Hux hugged Kylo closer, pressing Kylo’s face against his chest. Hux dropped his chin on Kylo’s head and squeezed. “You did it. You actually managed to kill your father and I absolutely must know every detail.”

Kylo exhaled sharply when Hux shoved him down onto the mattress, his back hitting the stiff fabric hard enough they both bounced. Hux laughed and undid his dress coat, tossing it on the chair with the datapad.

“I got the short version from the stormtrooper,” Hux said, untucking his undershirt. He tossed it with the jacket and leaned forward to put his arms around Kylo’s shoulders again. Kylo found himself still so shocked that all this was happening, he didn’t have the mind to shove the deranged man off of him. “You and your father met on the bridge, you talked, and you killed him with your lightsaber. It was a very clinical, minimal report of events.”

“No one was very close,” Kylo said, more to himself. He hadn’t even thought about people watching him when he was with his father. He’d known Chewbacca, the traitor, and the scavenger girl had seen, but other members of the First Order? How many had seen his shame? Kylo mumbled, holding onto Hux’s waist. “It felt like we were alone.”

“Very intimate, I imagine,” Hux said, something thoughtful in his voice. It was gone soon enough, replaced by the eager glee. “Start from the beginning. When you walked into the oscillator room.”

“Hux,” Kylo said. He shoved at the man’s hips and frowned. “I’ll give a report if you want it, but I’m not doing this.”

“Oh, yes you are,” Hux said, smacking Kylo in the wounded shoulder. He dug his fingers into the scar there and pressed their faces together. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, shoving his knee in between Kylo’s legs. Hux pressed up and hard, digging the blanket fabric into that of Kylo’s boxers. “Your little family destroyed my greatest creation. So you better believe that you can humor me with a detailed account of what exactly happened to destroy my Starkiller.”

Kylo shoved Hux up and to the side with the Force, throwing the man into the wall. He glared, but for the moment Kylo ignored him. Instead, he threw the blanket off to the side of the bed. It itched and he was not going to put up with Hux grinding him through it, because it was clear the man was not leaving until he got what he wanted. Kylo dropped Hux back on the bed, and he crawled until he was back where he started in Kylo’s lap.

Hux’s grin was triumphant, and he twirled a finger in the air. “Start from the beginning.”

“I was looking for the girl and the traitor in the oscillator,” Kylo said, turning his head to the side when Hux when in for another kiss. Undeterred, his lips pressed against the scar instead of their original destination. Kylo licked his lips. “We didn’t see them, so I was getting ready to leave the room.”

“Come on now, Ren,” Hux said, pressing another kiss to Kylo’s neck. He tipped Kylo’s face to look at him and lifted an eye brow. “You knew your father was there, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Kylo whispered. He had felt the presence of his father immediately when he’d walked inside the open space. It was overwhelming to feel him again so close and so near, and Kylo had made up his mind right then and there that he was going to avoid the man. He didn’t want to confront him. Didn’t want to see Han Solo’s face.

“Oh, don’t feel so bad. I’ve run away from my father so many times I could hardly point fingers at you for wanting to avoid him.” Hux pulled Kylo’s face forward and pressed a softer kiss there on the lips. He added another before he stretched himself out over Kylo, and kissed him on the cheek. “I honestly can’t blame you.”

Kylo snorted.

“But all the same, a confrontation did happen,” Hux said, eagerness slipping back into his voice. He pressed their hips together again, and frowned. He sat up to remove his belt, and Hux kicked off his boots, shifting awkwardly on the bed as he quickly went for his pants next. “How did that happen?”

Kylo covered his eyes. He sucked in a breath, hating how his heartbeat was rising and the urge to move his own hips grew as more and more flesh brushed against his own. Kylo swallowed. “He yelled for me. Said my old name.”

“I bet that was a shock,” Hux said. He snickered and dropped back down onto Kylo’s side. “All that effort to avoid him, and the idiot comes to you. I can’t imagine what he thought was going to happen.”

Kylo pressed his fingers into his eyes, shifting so the base of his palms covered them. He would not cry. He would not cry here with Hux getting off on Han Solo’s death. “He asked me to come home.”

“As if you’d ever turn traitor for something as sentimental as family.” Hux tugged Kylo’s hands down and returned to straddle Kylo’s waist. He dragged his hands down, moving them along and across Kylo’s abs in a half-massage. Hux licked the side of his lip. “He was more of a fool than you are.”

“Debatable,” Kylo whispered.

Hux kissed him again, hot and wet. Fingers dug into Kylo’s hair and tugged hard. Kylo moaned a little into Hux’s mouth when the man pressed their hips together hard enough to bruise. Hux nipped him. “Keep going. What happened after he asked you to come home? You said no, of course.”

“We talked,” Kylo said, grabbing the back of Hux’s head and kissing him back. He felt disgusting, but he needed something to stop the rest of the words from coming out. Hux didn’t need to hear about Kylo’s conflicting feelings. Hux didn’t need to know how torn inside Kylo still was over it all. He didn’t need to know it had been a half-accident Kylo regretted the second it was finished. Those were traitorous thoughts and Hux was not kind. Kylo growled, rolling them both over so that Hux was on his back and Kylo loomed above him. “You don’t get to hear that part.”

“Fair enough.” Hux breathed heavily, his arousal written over every inch of him. He ran his thumb under Kylo’s eye, dragging it back wet with tears. “If these are any indication, you must have cried at the very least. That’s all I really need to know about that.”

“Shut up,” Kylo said.

“Then tell me what happened after you had your little talk,” Hux said. He bucked his hips, jostling Kylo. “This is the good part.”

“I killed him,” Kylo said, growling. “That’s it.”

Hux snorted, throwing his arms up around Kylo’s shoulders. He tugged until they were flush together, chest to chest. Hux whispered in Kylo’s ear and nipped the side of it. “Details, Ren. I want details.”

Kylo grunted when Hux pulled his knees up; they were already too close. They were a mess of limbs now that were already too hard to keep track of. Hux rubbed Kylo’s back, digging his fingers in. Kylo breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. “He asked me to come home. We talked. I killed him.”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Hux said, rolling his eyes back. “You are completely missing the point of this foreplay.”

“Fore—” Hux cut off Kylo’s angry exclamation with another kiss, knocking his knee into Kylo’s side painfully hard. Kylo shoved him back and growled. “Hux.”

“Ren,” Hux said right back. He dropped his arms down and pulled them in front. Hux slipped them down Kylo’s chest and hooked his fingers in the waistline of Kylo’s undergarments. He pushed them down, maneuvering them both until they were free to fall to the floor. Kylo made no move to do the same for Hux, and he snorted and shimmied out of his own. Hux grabbed Kylo’s face and tugged him down, dragging the rest of Kylo with it. Hux kissed him again. “Now let’s try that again. How’d you kill him?”

“With my lightsaber,” Ren said, ignoring the contact at their waists. Hux kept moving slowly, but the feeling had increased with their lack of clothes.

“How with your lightsaber?” Hux asked. He kept groping Kylo however he could through every syllable: in his hair, on his shoulders. Hux’s hands were everywhere; it was distraction. “Did you slice him in half? What?”

“Through his chest,” Kylo admitted. Hux kissed him again, almost like a reward for answering. “Under the ribs. I turned it on and it went through him.”

“Ouch,” Hux said, digging his thumb under Kylo’s ribs where the lightsaber had struck Solo. He traced it, lightly enough to tickle. Hux trailed his fingers along Kylo’s ribs. “I bet that hurt.”

“It was pretty quick,” Kylo muttered, dropping his face into Hux’s shoulder. That was his only consolation over the entire ordeal. If it had been painful, Han Solo’s face didn’t show it. Or at least, it wasn’t physical pain that warped his features in those last moments. Kylo hugged Hux, whispering into his shoulder. “I bet he barely felt it.”

“Oh, disappointing,” Hux said, petting the back of Kylo’s hair. He turned them both, so they fit better together on their sides. Hux cradled both sides of Kylo’s face and whispered, “What did his face look like? His last moments?”

“Betrayed,” Kylo said, feeling the anger well up again. Hux squeezed Kylo’s cheeks; sounded too happy. He was too aroused and this was all so very wrong. Kylo tightened his grip around Hux’s waist. “Sad. He was very sad.”

“He had little right to that first emotion, Ren. He should have known long ago you chose your side and what would happen,” Hux said, still far too amused. He moved one hand up to push Kylo’s hair back behind his ear. Hux smiled, “How dare he, hm?”

“Shut up,” Ren said.

“Though the second part is fair,” Hux continued, moving his hips again. Kylo buried his face harder into Hux’s shoulder, ignoring his own arousal growing with every thrust. Hux’s rhythm steadied out into a languid pace that drove Kylo crazy. Hux petted Kylo’s hair. “Your father actually loved you.”

Kylo’s breath hitched and all he wanted was for Hux to shut up: so he made him.

Hux laughed into the fierce kiss, finally getting what he wanted. If it shut Kylo’s brain off for the next five minutes, than so be it. He pulled on red hair and left bruises on the man’s waist, barely thinking about what he was doing. All Kylo knew was that there was a willing body beneath him, and Hux was far too happy to play along. Kylo bit Hux’s shoulder, almost breaking the skin. He knew he was being overly rough, but Hux didn’t seem to care, so Kylo didn’t feel the need to stop.

“About time,” Hux muttered into Kylo’s ear. He let himself be manhandled to his front, and groaned when Kylo shoved his face into the scratchy pillow. Hux turned his head to the side, watching Kylo from the corner of his eye. He licked his lip. “I’m still jealous, you know.”

Kylo lifted Hux’s hips and leaned on his back. “Stop talking.”

“I really do want to kill my father,” Hux said. He sucked in a breath when Kylo finished his preparations and moved inside of him. Hux grunted and spoke through his heavy breathing, fingers clutching at the bed sheets to gain purchase. “It’s almost not fair that you’re the one who got to do it, even though it’s clear you didn’t want to.”

Kylo leaned all the way forward and covered Hux’s mouth with his hand. Hux smiled into Kylo’s palm, eyes dancing at the reaction. Kylo shoved his face into Hux’s back so he didn’t have to see it.

He didn’t want to be compared to Hux. Kylo didn’t want to think about dying fathers. He didn’t want to think at all about anything or anyone. So he didn’t.

Kylo buried all of himself into Hux, mind, body, and soul, thinking of nothing but heat, salt, and his own pulse ringing in his ears. Hux was more than cooperative, finally going silent and barely able to do more than force his body to gulp down air.

White flashed behind Kylo’s eyes some time later, and everything came back into focus after a gasp of air. He and Hux collapsed on the tiny medical bed, both of them almost two big for it. Kylo kissed Hux’s back, dragging his hand down Hux’s side before rolling off the slighter man. Kylo waited for his breathing to even out before he attempted proper thoughts again.

“You’re such a mess, Ren,” Hux said, turning on his side. He patted Kylo’s chest and crawled up to fold his arms over the abs he found there. Hux smirked, cradling his head in his arms and drawing circles under Kylo’s ribs. He reached up a moment later and patted Kylo’s cheek. “Do us all a favor and don’t fall apart after I went through all the trouble to do you this favor.”

“Favor?” Kylo asked, eyes still wet. He could feel his lips twisting into a snarl as he sat up on his elbows. “How was this a favor to anyone but yourself?”

“The next time you decide to remember your father, you’ll be thinking of sex with me and getting angry instead of turning into a weeping fool,” Hux said, pushing up and kissing Kylo on the forehead. “You’ll thank me later.”

Frozen, Kylo didn’t move as Hux slipped off the bed. He dressed lethargically, tossing the blanket up at Ren somewhere in the middle, the satisfied smile still stretched across his face. It remained there all the way to the last second when Hux picked up his datapad, and the smile fell away to reveal his normal, constant frown.

“I will actually need a real report from you, though,” Hux said, huffing. He smirked over the top of the datapad again and helped himself to a seat next to the medical bed. He pulled up a blank document and prepared to transcribe Kylo’s words. “Though a simple list of events will suffice starting from when you first went looking for the scavenger. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep all the wonderful details of the main event to myself.”

Kylo felt fully justified when he used the Force to throw Hux’s datapad across the room, cracking the screen.


End file.
